The Boston Chronicles
by Aezombie96
Summary: Join the story of Reilly and his crew wandering the wasteland. In Boston. They will have to choose a side quick as 3 army's march into Boston, Armed to the teeth. Rated T for swearing First Fanfiction so please constructive criticism and don't forget to read and review. Oh and I don't own fallout
1. Chapter 1: Oliver and David

Vault 76, Oliver Delman's home she had lived here all her life, she was a mechanic so was her father and his father and so on. Her best friend was David Palmer his father was a secruity officer therefore so was he. This had went on for years as they started their jobs at 16 and continued it indefinitely. Liv was sick of her job, 'yeah she was good at it, and she did enjoy it but so she deserves a choice and where was the variety?' She thought.  
"Hey Dad how come I have to have this shit job" Liv sighed has she slamed the door to there apartment. She was covered in oil and grease and had a giant scorch mark half on her face half on her shoulder.  
"tough day huh honey" chuckled her dad  
"Bloody Devon!" she replied slumping on the couch next to her dad  
"who the new security guard?" Liv's Dad asked  
"yeah that's him 'um can you um help me my ur gun is um broke'" she imitated "nearly blew up in my face!"  
"oh well" her dad comforted "I promise it will get better" he smiled while pulling her into an embrace and kissing her on her forehead.

"David what the hell do you call this" shouted his chief in command.  
"sir, that's my locker, security chief Nowill" he replied with an under tone of annoyance in his voice. David was quite a strong 19 year old lad he was an African American with his black hair shaved on the back and sides.  
"And officer Palmer what is this shit pouring out of YOUR locker" questioned security chief Nowill  
"That's my security gear sir"  
"I see, well it seems only necessary to punish you for your lack of disapline. Hand over you fire arms your on cafeteria watch."  
"What the fuck! A messy locker so I'm stuck with a bunch of snot nosed brats!" he complained handing over his 10mm spitefully

"Right see you later dad" shouted Oliver as she rolled up her jumpsuit sleeves and slammed the door  
"wait where do you think your going missy?" asked Liv's dad with his arms crossed  
"To see David" she smiled sweetly poking her head through the door "I promised him I'd go over when he wad done with his daily canteen watch" Liv sniggered  
"No point in laughing your fixing the cooling pipes with me" he chucked "it'll be fun!"  
"go on dad can you just fix it pleeeease" she begged while batting her eyelids covering her bright sky blue eyes.  
"alrite then but I'm too good to you" he laughed  
"thanks so much dad" she said while squeezing him. Liv's walk to David's place wasn't that far they were on the same level and lived relatively close.  
"hey your day as interesting as it sounds" she teased David looked up from his desk with a smile to see Liv, she was a tomboy with medium length red hair that was rarely seen not tied up in a bun behind her head. She was still a bit dirty from working but David didn't care. He hadn't told anyone but he liked her alot.  
"Well it started crap, was crap and when it ended it had still been crap!" he said returning his head back to the desk with a thump. " I hate it in here" he complained "it's been proven we can survive"  
"But at what cost" mumbled Liv. When they sent out scout parties Liv's mother was sent out for supplies with 3 other, her mom and one of the men died.  
"oh, yeah sorry. But we don't know what killed them it could be gone by now" he said grasping at straws trying to keep the conversation on leaving the vault.  
"ok so my jobs shit, 7 out of 10 people hate their job in here any way we just do what are parents do."  
"So miss Delman" said David in a playful voice "what would you want to do?"  
"help people you know be a doctor, heal the sick" she replied without thought. "ok then my turn, do you want to leave the vault with me?"  
"yes, just think endless places to explore you could do anything!" he explained his eyes lighting up with joy.  
"wait your serious..." she gasped. David waited in agonizing silence for two minutes he wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or faint until she said "Alrite fuck it I'm sick of being a mechanic. Let's blow this joint." David sighed with relieve, smiled and pulled her into his arms.

_ so what you guys thing? Pm me _


	2. Chapter 2: Reilly and the Jester

Reilly King was accustom to the wastes after all he was born and had grown up their he had short dirty blonde hair and wore a blueish black military trench coat. Reilly wasn't really a social person in fact he preferred his own company but he did kept the few friends he had close, his best friend Johnny Trick or Jester as he was known to most that knew him due to his trademark patchwork coat. Reilly had always thought Jesters coat was strange but Jester never told anyone why he had or kept it. Jester in many ways was extremely different to Reilly. Jester was charismatic and had his way with words, Reilly would always mutter 'sliver tongued git'.

Reilly met Jester just as Jester was leaving D.C, Reilly didn't know what to think, this kid around 16 was wandering in raider territory with a bloody patchwork coat and head down Reilly wasn't much older he was 18 but already accustom to the harshness of the wastes. He ran up to the kid and tackled him to the ground. The kid quickly got up and pulled out a kitchen knife and waved it wildly.  
"Stay back, I know what you are you... you raider" he shouted  
"Look I'm guessing you've never been north of D.C but it's all raider territory"  
"So.. So your not a raider" he said calming down  
"No, I'm Reilly" he said and slowly stuck his hand out to shake the kids. He grasped it and shook it vigorously obviously still a bit spooked.  
"What's your name kid?" asked Reilly holstering his chinese officer sword.  
"it's Johnny but my friends call me Jester"  
"Where you heading then Jester?" asked Reilly with a faint smile.  
"I don't know I just want to leave D.C"  
"Look I'm going alone but you can come with me to Boston if you want. I've heard that it's been un touched by the bombs."  
"Really, no war, no fucking raiders?"  
"Yeah we'll get there in about a month and a half. You want to come then 'Jester'?" he pondered the question wondering if it was to good to be true until he answered,  
"Yes I.."  
"their they are, kill 'em" spat a raider pointing at Reilly and Jester. Reilly pulled out his sword and through his 10mm sub to Jester  
"pull back the cocking handle, aim, fire it's easy" he explained. There was four raiders in all slowly patrolling towards the large mound Reilly and Jester were and screaming insults and threats.  
"you think you two are going to leave haha your dead, dead you hear me" one raider ran towards the mound to find Jester. His laughing was cut short when he looked down to see blood seeping out of seven tiny holes in his chest. He turned round to show Reilly but he was gone. Three loud thuds were heard and Jester raised his head to see the raiders in pools of their own blood. Jester smiled to himself for the first time since it happened He would be safe again.

That was a year ago, they had both made it to Boston in one piece amazingly even with encounters with raiders, slavers and one or two enclave patrols.  
"fucking NBCA" complained Jester  
"hey your lucky they just took your bottle caps" laughed Reilly he liked traveling on his own but he liked Jester more he was like the little brother he never had.  
"oh look at me i love the thiefing New Boston City Army" he spat. Reilly just laughed ever harder "just cos I took their precious cigerates"  
"look, the way I see it" Reilly replied still laughing "their being generous. Normally you steal you get shot. Anyway all we got to do is tame this to their other camp then we get payed 2/3 of your caps back. You might be a fucking silver tongued devil, but your no Reilly King" he boasted.  
"Yeah I suppose," sighed Jester pulling out a pack of cigerates and a lighter with Pvt. Gert, NBCA engraved on it. He just smirked as Reilly sighed and he lit the cigerate with a hint of his trademark smugness.  
"Your the luckiest Bastard i know" Reilly smirked back taking a cigerate.


	3. Chapter 3: Kings and Bishops

"Kim! Get away from that" exclaimed Andrew grabbing his rifle off her.

"what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted a look, please" pled the 15 year old.

"No, I promised our parents I'd try to keep you away from this crap" it was late, Andrew had just got back from his guard post at the entrance to his camp with his friend Sgt. Collins. Andrew didn't have rank, he was a massachusetts ranger. They were a small group in the north of Boston their was around 100 men and women that protected a few settlements but the most important being Mech City, but when the NBCA advanced north they had a choice to make be absolutely crushed under the sheer numbers of the New Boston City Army or join them. But Andrew was still one of the most senior troops in Camp Lincon and he often pulled rank to get him and his friends out of shitty guard duties and on patrols into the Hordes land but it didn't work tonight.

"Honestly Kimberley" Kim knew she was in for it, Andrew only used her full name when she did something pretty bad like leave camp, hold a gun or talk to any boys her age. He was her prison guard, she loved her brother but sometimes he would make a fuss over nothing.

"I thought you knew better" he continued after a pause. "I'm not a kid anymore I just need a ch..."

"Ranger Bishop Sir,," interrupted Sgt. Collins "theirs two men at the gate they said they need to deliver something to General Richards, but I needed to check it in with you first, sir"

"Look Jack stop with all that sir yes sir crap, do they look like a courier, one of the Horde or is it the damn Enclave?"

"well their not the Enclave, if their part of the Horde this is the first smart thing they have ever done and I don't think couriers were patchwork coats and military overcoats..."

"patchwo... What? okay" he sighed "let's go, Kim you can come to if you want and bring your pistol" he sighed even heavier.

"yes, yes, yes, thank you so much" she ran and returned back in a flash with a laser pistol in perfect condition.

"what's your buisness in Camp Lincon?" shouted Andrew while lifting his custom made hunting rifle up to his face it was made of varnished mahogany wood with a scope and a silencer. Kim and Jack Collins followed suit raising their weapons in unison.

"Whoa if I wanted to be shot by a bunch of NBCA assholes I could have done it without traveling for two days" the kid with the patchwork coat said to the other man purposely loud enough for Andrew, Kim and Jack to hear.

"Look, were here to deliver this" said the man with the dark military overcoat holding up a package.

"Ok let them in, but confiscate their weapons." said Andrew to Jack.

"Okay, I'm Massachusetts Ranger Andrew Bishop. Who are you?"

"I'm Reilly and patchwork over there is Jester" he laughed a bit to himself. "Here" he said handing Massachusetts Ranger Andrew the package.

"sounds like a load of fucking junk" Jester chipped in with his helpful comment"and I want my full 960 cap with 10% interest"

"no you'll get 645 caps as arranged" spat Sgt. Collins as Massachusetts ranger Andrew and Reilly went to hand in their package to General Richards

"ok, I understand you're a smart guy in fact you look like the brightest guy in this place and don't get me started on the way you look I don't know why we aren't getting swarmed by beautify women right now. But any way all I'm asking is for MY 960 cap and a simply te... Twenty percent interest for the hard journey. I'm asking you man to man what you say?" Jester grinned

"well I guess... It's only fair Right?"

"Corse why would I lie" he gave Jack a toothy grin

"Kim look after the gate. will be back in a sec." called Sgt. Collins. "right let's get you your 1150 caps and tell me again why you think girls..." Sgt. Collins blushed slightly

"you mean I KNOW why girls should come chasing you..." interrupted Jester.

"you make me feel so young," sang Kim while listening to Boston radio.

"urm excuse me" shouted a girl. Kim could hear she was around 17 maybe 18.

"Theirs no one there Liv" said another voice "just remains of an old park"

"why's it got a giant metal wall around it genius" she shot back they had wandered for at least 10 hours. Kim wondered what she should do until one of them shouted hey look someones up there! Kim tried to copy what Andrew had said

"Tell me your business here" Kim yelled down.

"Oh hey, little girl" yelled the other voice. "we just want some rest"

"no ones aloud on camp grounds with out permission from General Richards or a Ranger" she quoted

"look can we just talk?" she looks nice enough thought Kim after a few seconds she said

"ok, come in one at a time and hand me the weapons" yes! she thought pulled it off.

"what's your name little girl?"

"you first!" she ordered pushing her laser pistol in their backs

"okay okay were friends I'm Liv and this is David were from vault 76" 


End file.
